ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ready to Go
}} The Order prepares to battle vampires. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator ◀ Transcript Roy: OK, Captain Bandana says we're only about twenty minutes from Firmament. Roy: Is everyone ready? Belkar: Hell yeah! Haley: I took the arrowheads off a bunch of arrows and sharpened the shafts, so I can shoot vampires right in the heart. Elan: I ate a whole bulb of garlic! Roy: Uh, I don't think eating it ahead of time is really going to help us fight vampires. Haley: In his defense, it totally encouraged me to stay on the other side of the cabin doing the arrow thing while he was resting. Roy: I stand corrected. Good job, Elan Belkar: I got daggers and wooden stakes ready to go, Mr. Scruffy is ready, and Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator is on stand-by. Belkar: He's conserving valuable biting energy by taking a power nap in my Bag of Holding. Close up of the Bag of Holding: Bloodfeast is sleeping on bed of straw atop the gold coins. Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator: kwooooooo Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator: kwooooooo Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator: kwooooooo Belkar: I'm pretty sure that adorable little noise means, "I'm dreaming of eviscerating all who stand in our way." Roy: How about you, V? Were you able to trance and prepare new spells? Vaarsuvius: I was. I eschewed cold- and electricity-based evocations, as my understanding is that vampires are somewhat resistant to both. Vaarsuvius: I also prepared Mind Blank on myself. Roy: Really? That's great! I didn't even know you knew that spell. Vaarsuvius: I only acquired it in Tinkertown. Elan: I don't know what that spell is, but I feel like it's going to lead to a joke about me somehow. Vaarsuvius: The spell lasts a full twenty-four hours. Unfortunately, it is among my most difficult spells, and I can thus only prepare it twice per day. Roy: Well, let's see what magical help we can get from the clerics of Thor before we decide on whom you should cast the other one. Vaarsuvius: I understand and concur. Elan: But... what does it do? Vaarsuvius: Mind Blank is a powerful ward what causes enchantments and any other mind-affecting effects—including vampiric domination gazes— Vaarsuvius: —to interact with the protected individual as if they were wholly non-sentient. Vaarsuvius: Thus foiling them utterly and protecting the recipient. Elan: What does "non-sentient" mean? Vaarsuvius: Without thought. An object. Such as, say, your lute. Elan: You mean Luty, the Lute-tastical Lute? Vaarsuvius: Or your vest. Elan: Armand Vestinghole? Vaarsuvius: Or you, apparently. Elan: Oh, see? I knew we'd get there! D&D Context * A Bag of Holding is a magical bag which has more volume on the inside than it does on the outside, allowing it to hold much more than its size would suggest. Belkar found one of Haley's Bags of Holding in #807, and apparently never returned it. * Mind Blank is an 8th level spell, which as Vaarsuvius explains, protects the recipient from mind-affecting spells. * Vaarsuvius is 16th level, and can memorize Mind Blank, an Abjuration, as many as twice. They have an additional Evocation slot at 8th level due to being a specialist wizard. Trivia * This is the latest appearance thus far of Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator, one time allosaurus in the arena and then the army of the Empire of Blood, turned to a lizard by a Baleful Polymorph spell during the Order's battle with the Vector Legion. He has appeared in twenty-three strips, making his first appearance in #778. External Links * 1091}} View the comic * 533402}} View the discussion thread